The Seed Girl has Awoken
by cartoonromancer
Summary: Tails has mourned for Cosmo, and he longs for her still. Cosmo however, gets the choice to return to Earth to her one true love, Tails. It's fluff people, pure Taismo, happy ending, and exactly what this couple needs...


Tails sat on the ground of his workshop, looking lovingly at the tall plant. Its leaves were unfurled, crisp, and green. Its stem was as long as he was tall, standing straight, and proud. At the very top, were two roses, just like the ones _she _used to have. They were both the color of bright drops of blood, ripe strawberries, and red sunsets. He moved his gloved hand delicately over these blooming flowers so softly, only the very tips of his fingers dared to touch the creamy, fragrant petals. He moved his hand down the plant to a leaf, he bent down and kissed it softly, then breathed in its fresh scent that smelled just like her. He knelt down and picked up a pink watering can that Cream had made him just for watering "Cosmo's Plant" as she liked to call it. She was such a good friend, the only one who was allowed to grieve with him, she would even take care of the plant if he was away on a mission with Sonic and the team.

It had been 8 months since…since Cosmo had left. He felt hot tears as he remembered the cries of pain that came from both of them as he shot her, the X-tornado blasting, tearing, through her fragile body, her spirit kissing him and fading away, the last time he smelled her rose-perfumed body before she sacrificed herself.

Tails dropped the watering can with a clang, and glared at the plant that was standing blissfully, healthy, and full. She should have been there now, standing next to him, giving off these happy scents, standing proudly, smiling, laughing…

"Why'd you leave me?" he whispered murderously. He felt the hot tears as he shook his fists and beat them on the hard concrete floor.

"WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME!" he yelled, clasping his face and letting the sobs pour out of him unnaturally. All he could do on days like this, when he could do nothing to stop the tears and nothing to keep him mind away from _her_, was to lie next to the flowerpot, pray for her to come back to him, and cry. He would watch the radiant plant shine in the light that he always kept lit above it, making the green veins glow.

Everyone knew to leave him alone in these moods. Sonic would risk a pat on the back, Cream and Cheese would cry next to him, and the others would glance into the workshop, sending their sympathies mentally. Amy would keep her distance after a particularly violent aftermath of her trying to her hug him. Anytime Shadow was near, that was when true Chaos would emerge in the gentle, heartbroken fox. Tails would have to be restrained, his guns and weapons would have to be confiscated, and he would threaten Shadow with threats so dirty, that Shadow's own threats could hardly be compared to them. The black hedgehog would usually nudge this guilt away until he wandered into Tail's workshop, where he saw the plant. He instantly knew this was Cosmo, this was _her. _Its beauty enraptured him, he could feel the memories come back to him. He stood in front of the plant and bowed his head in respect for the little girl that reminded him dearly of his sister Maria and her own sacrifice. He smiled and reached to touch a rose, the rose seemed to bloom even more. He walked out of the workshop, with only the soft clanking of his metal shoes interrupting the seed girl's sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is time" said a wizened old voice. A green girl, around eight years old, opened her round eyes, revealing sparkling blue irises so beautiful, the late morning sky paled in comparison. She was naked she realized, her eyes opening widely and then looking around for the source of the voice, her long green hair wrapping around her body. "Hold still my child, just wait a while longer, a little while longer" the voice soothed. Cosmo stopped fidgeting and tried to figure out whether it was a female or male voice she was hearing. She was floating in a white expanse, so blurry, cold, and peaceful. She drifted on, wondering how much time had passed. Then, she started remembering things. She remembered a fox, a honey colored fox, with rumpled white chest fur, sharp blue eyes, and a simple, humble, grin. She gasped in pain as she remembered his tears, his fear, as she left him. She couldn't bear it. She had left him alone and she needed to get back to him desperately. She asked for the voice again, pleaded, begged.

"My child, it is time, at last. You have been given the opportunity to live again. You, a child, gave yourself freely for the people you love, and that does not go overlooked in Kami-sama's (God in Japanese) book. He's given you an opportunity to return to these people, to live among them until you return to him." The voice cut off.

"What do I have to do? In exchange for this?" she asked eagerly, though fearful she might not be able to repay this kindness and love. She felt tears and her throat closing.

"God doesn't do deals my dear. He loves you, he's giving you this because you are innocent and free, and you left behind a boy, who misses you dearly. This is an example of God's love, pure, simple, free." The voice seemed to be smiling, it was compassionate and knowledgeable. Cosmo felt her heart stopping until she rested her hand on her chest, feeling the heavy thumping against her fingers. "Please God, bring me to Tails. Oh yes, Bring me back to Tails please!" She cried louder than she had ever yelled before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails walked into his workshop after a long day with Sonic. He did feel a little better now, but he needed to say goodnight to Cosmo. His feet walked themselves to the place where the plant was. He saw the plant glowing, the light was turned off, so he wondered how it was shining so brightly. He rushed over to it and looked it up and down. He saw the glow grow brighter, it was a cosmic blue, wrapping itself around the plant and raising the thick, white, roots out of the soil. As the roots broke through the packed soil, they turned into tiny, smooth, feet. The long green leaves curled to form pale green arms and long legs unbruised and beautiful. The stem twisted together and the light grew so bright Tails closed his eyes and covered them with his large hands. When he looked up, all he could see was a little girl. She had short green hair that slipped to her naked shoulders, bangs that covered her shut eyes and long lashes, her chest was heaving as she leaned forward. She was shaking violently and the only thing she wore was a white dress that slipped a bit below her collarbone and finished at her knees. It was soft, like dandelion puffs.

Tails stared at her and reached out to touch her. She turned her face towards him and snapped open her hypnotic blue eyes that reached his own glazing eyes. The two pairs of eyes filled with tears. He fell forward and kissed her passionately on her head, on her hair, burying his face in her scent of dirt after the rain, just-bloomed flowers, and sweet grass. He was sobbing and laughing, they were both shaking though. Cosmo smiled weakly and hugged the fox tighter.

"Cosmo…" Tails whined

"I know, I won't leave you again, I won't let you go." Her first words to him were promises, that she would fulfill to the best of her ability.

The next morning, Sonic, drinking a gallon of water galloped into the workshop, looking for Tails. The sun was shining brighter than usual and the scent of the Earth was all over the place. He took a deep whiff of it and smiled, it smelled beautiful, although familiar. If Amy was here she'd squeal at how romantic it was and she'd try to hug him. He smiled as he thought about the beautiful pink hedgehog and her devotion to him. He knew Tails was envious, and he felt that sadness that always came to his heart as he thought of his inability to save Cosmo, and save Tails all the grief and tears he had cried. He made his way over to the back where he knew Tails would be, with the plant of course. He noticed the plant's tall stalk wasn't there and he moved a bit quicker to the back. Then he gasped.

On the floor were two curved bodies. Tail's head lay on Cosmo's heart, moving with her rhythmic breathing. Cosmo's head lay on Tail's, nuzzled deep into his fur. Sonic's bright green eyes widened as he smiled and teared up at the same time. The Seedrian was back! He rushed to tell everyone the news, excited, relieved, and happy. The girl had awoken, and she was back to stay.


End file.
